projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone
Project X Zone (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a tactical crossover RPG between three game companies: Bandai Namco, Capcom, and Sega. It is for the Nintendo 3DS developed by Monolith Soft, Tom Create and published by Namco Bandai Games. Story The year is 20XX AD. The world is in the middle of a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life. Twisted beings writhe unseen in the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals connect the real world to others more fantastic. But with the passage of time, people eventually have come to understand and even accept these things as part of their daily lives. All without knowing of the existence of the people and organizations fighting the true evil. The Kouryuji Estate------ There is a certain family that has worked in secrecy behind the scenes throughout history. This story begins with the theft of a treasure known as the "Portalstone" that this family has been protecting over the ages. Mii Kouryuji has enlisted the help of private detective Kogoro Tenzai in order to locate the stone. Who stole the stone? And for what purpose? The thoughts and ambitions of various people, organizations, and mythical beings mingle and eventually the case becomes a chaos of a grand scale. The worlds of the past, future, and even dimensions become involved. Thus, our heroes' long journey is about to begin. Gameplay The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System. Characters are split into two types; Pairs are a unit consisting of two characters who fight together, while Solo characters fight alone and can be assigned to any Pair unit. Players can pair them with any Pair characters they want. This is especially important as Solo characters also have their own spells and abilities which can be used to cover a Pair's weaknesses. Neneko, for example, can prevent an enemy from countering with her How Puzzling! ability, preventing a boss character from using their finisher on the Pair unit she's assigned to. It is interesting to note that in Pair Units, only the lead hero (Yuri, X, Toma, Ryu, etc.) gets attacked during an enemy's finisher and map attacks. The partner characters (Estelle, Zero, Cyrille, Ken, etc.) can never be struck or damaged. This is different from Namco x Capcom, where it was possible for the partner character to be hit (and even defeated) by long range attacks if they were being countered during a long range assault. Regardless, the partner characters in Project X Zone have their own death quotes if the unit is knocked out. The game also features the Support Hit and Cross Hit, which involves a fellow party member or nearby allies' proximity. With it, players are allowed to attack one enemy with five characters: a pair unit, a solo unit, and a nearby pair unit to inflict massive damage. Cross Hits also bind the enemy in place so that essentially none of the characters' attack ever miss (though this is dependent on where the enemy is specifically locked as well as where the characters' moves strike). Critical Hits are also featured; if the characters manage to land their hits as the enemy is about to touch the ground after being lifted into the air, the damage numbers will be in yellow, indicating critical hits. Critical Hits are greatly encouraged as the increased damage can greatly weaken or outright defeat some tougher enemies more quickly. Bonus experience is added to the unit's winning total depending on the number of critical hits, cross hits and overall number of hits landed. A further bonus is granted if the Pair unit's finisher move annihilates the target. Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game. 'Pair' Bandai Namco Capcom Sega 'Solo' Namco Capcom Sega NOTE: Characters with * symbol are initially an enemy unit. Rival Characters The following list is the villains that serve as the primary antagonists (and occassionally rivals). Enemy characters The list of enemies that the protagonists must face throughout their adventure. Namco Capcom Sega Cameos Some Solo Units may summon other characters as part of their attacks while some appear as non-playable characters: From Units NPC Namco Capcom Trivia *Bandai Namco has the most characters that start out as antagonists before they switch sides with the protagonists while Capcom has one. Sega has none at all. Category:Project X Zone Category:Project X Zone - Screenshots Category:Project X Zone Music